


Sucker

by Bana_Bana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Gaseous Lifeforms, Gen, Kidnapping, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Oh Sehun, comedy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bana_Bana/pseuds/Bana_Bana
Summary: Kyungsoo helps a space cloud.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Sucker

He awoke in complete darkness. His hands were tightly tied behind his back. With a groan, Kyungsoo sat up, removing his face from the cold metallic floor beneath him. The familiar thrum and quiet buzz within the walls around him immediately clued him in that he was aboard an unknown ship. The thought didn't surprise him.

With a bitter smile, he imagined how shocked and angry his captors would be when they find out that he doesn't grow the beautiful and intricate crystals his people are known for. It was both a curse and a blessing. - Curse because it led to his outcast from his home, and blessing because it often helped him avoid being captured like his peers. Although, his current situation might lead one to believe the opposite - but there were bound to be some outliers from the norm.

With that in mind, Kyungsoo tried to remember how he got kidnapped in the first place. Well, he recalled taking a cab home after a night out with some of his friends. It was the usual fun get-together, visiting a karaoke club while having some drinks and snacks. Then again, he did have a bit much to drink, and he's not even sure he said goodbye to Sehun or Jongin. Speaking of those two, he hopes they didn't get wrangled in with him and his captors. The thought gets pushed to the back of his mind, but it does little to quiet his growing nerves.

Suddenly, disrupting Kyungsoo's thoughts, the obnoxious sound of a bell rips through the air with blunt bravado. Blinding light floods his cell, revealing the criss-crossing bars that make up the wall to his right. Beyond it, he could see a wide room full of crates and sacks, and on the far side to the left, a glob of a figure slinks its way over, leaving a trail of glistening, clear fluid in its wake.

"Flahg guh fuhssa," it blubbered before pressing a gelatinous cube through the bars.

He stayed silent, glaring at the creature until he was sure it had left him alone. Still retaining its shape, the cube of what Kyungsoo assumed to be "food" sat inoffensively on the ground, slightly vibrating due to the ship's natural buzz. He scoffed at the meal, hesitant to eat it due to past experiences with sedatives being hidden in his food by his kidnappers .

"Psst! Hey kid!"

Kyungsoo's gaze shot up at the sound, mostly because he was offended by the remark of being labelled a "kid". Sure he may not grow crystals like a matured adult of his kind would have, but his textured and rocky skin should _at least_ qualify him to be called an adolescent! He scanned the room, looking for the source of the voice.

"Over here! C'mere kid!"

A second time! Now they were really pushing it! Kyungsoo rose to his full height of five foot something, raising his shoulders for extra effect. With calculated steps, he drew nearer to the bars that imprisoned him.

"Down here! Hello!! - Kid!"

His fists clenched at his sides as he lowered his gaze to a glass box resting near a set of boxes closest to his cell. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw no one inside.

"Right... You solids always assume us gases can't be alive, too." The voice barely concealed their disdain as a wispy cloud of light blue took form. Glowering, Kyungsoo glared at the offending lifeform.

More concerned with what the other called him, he merely grumbled in response with, "I'm not a kid."

The cloud sighed, small particles of blue sweeping aside before rejoining the overall mass. "Listen, I - We don't have a lot of time left on this ship. These guys aren't exactly known for their gentleness, more like their inane crimes against the gal'xy. Alone, you likely won't make it very far, but if we work together, we just might be able to make it out alive." Maybe it was just his anger but the voice sounded almost snide to Kyungsoo’s ears.

While taking in the other's words, he allowed himself to relax a little by unclenching his fists. Usually when his captors found out about his condition, they'd just ditch him on whatever hunk of floating rock they can find before moving on. Then again, he couldn't be sure he'd always be so lucky. Perhaps the cloud was telling the truth...

"If I were to help you," he began cautiously, "What exactly is your plan?"

"Nah, I ain't sharing anything until I have your word. Can't have you spilling about the details." Their assertive tone left no room for negotiation.

With a grimace, Kyungsoo relented, "Fine. I'll help you."

The other's mass did a loop as they happily spoke up, "Great! First, I'll need you to break me out of this here box."

"That's the plan? How can I be sure you won't just leave me behind?" Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned.

"Look, if this is gonna work, we're gonna have to trust each other!"

With a sigh, Kyungsoo squatted down, his hands level with the other's box. He pointed at the glass and took a deep breath. His skin shifted at his fingertip as a buildup of dull, tan rock formed into a sharp point. At his command, the rocky thorn shot itself free from his skin before piercing the glass. Immediately, the blue cloud dispersed.

In the silence that followed, Kyungsoo could hear the irritating whisper of the other giggle into his ear, saying only one word:

"Sucker!"


End file.
